SD Gundam fic idea
by Rangerfan58
Summary: summary is inside. profile explains how i choose to rate thing. contact me if you want to expand and adopt the story so that i can give you further details. lower rating then normal and needs a title


_What you recognize I don't own and this is based after the series finale so I guess you could call it AU, also I am going to assume that Chief Haro and Shute's father are one and the same and that certain members of the Gundam Force knew about his duel identities. Oh and I am assuming that Shute was ten at the time of the series and it's a quick one shot due to the fact that while I did have an idea for a longer story I realized that I was struggling to get to a section and thus couldn't do everything that was originally planned, thus this basically being an intro and quick summary of what the story was going to be about overall_

The room and mood of the people gathered were somber, though there were food and drinks it didn't look like they were celebrating anything happy, finally someone spoke up knowing it was needed

"It's been six months months since we lost Chief Haro and the base once more, but I am glad to say we're running smoothly once again, though I will miss the chief dearly he would want us to move on if we could"

Another person raises their glass in a toast

"To Chief Haro!"

Everyone Else repeats them

"Chief Haro"

"It's still hard to believe that it's been six months since that day"

 _Six months earlier_

Shute and the rest of the Gundam Force were at Shute's home relaxing when all of a sudden Captain gets a communication stating that the Gundam Force was needed due to an attack on Neotopia

"Understood"

The team deployed and it was a fierce fight, the town was evacuated to shelters, but suddenly the base was under attack and the team valiantly tried to defend the base but would fail due to the amount of enemies that managed to inflict damage. During the fight they had heard explosions near the base but thought nothing of it, until later when everyone was gathered at central command on the ground and Chief Haro was no where's in sight

"Where's Chief Haro?"

"He's missing and presumed dead"

"What?"

"That can't be"

"Where's the proof?"

"Here, it's right here, this was all that was found"

The SDG officer showed them Chief Haro's hat which was never taken off except once during the battle against Dark Axis and everyone is shocked at the condition of the hat

"That isn't proof, there's no remains so he could still be alive"

"But it's highly unlikely"

"But still possible

Three months later though they were forced to give the Chief up for dead, though it was never declared official and wouldn't until they had solid proof, in deference to Captain's wishes

 _Present_

"I know it is Shute, I also miss him, even though I never really knew him he did save me and Nana that one time"

"Mom..."

"Actually Keiko, there's a reason you and your daughter were invited here as well, we have a video for you"

"A video?"

"Yes"

Juli inserts the video disk into the player and Shute and the rest of the family see Mark

"Hey Shute, Nana...Keiko, if you're watching this than that can only mean two things have happened. The first is that an attack on Neotopia was made, the second is that either there is a confirmed death of Chief Haro or it's been six months since the day of the attack and there is still no real confirmation of his status, if this is the case than that means you've been without me for six long months. There's a reason behind all of this, and that reason...is because _I_ am Chief Haro"

Mark puts on the Haro mask as he says that

"I know this is coming as a shock and I'm sorry you had to find out about this the hard way, I have been making these videos since I was named in charge of the Gundam Force organization shortly after we got married Keiko, Shute after the battle with the Dark Axis it was decided to make the title of Chief Haro hereditary going to the eldest child, that means depending on when this has happened you may not even be legally old enough for training or to take up the position, but that's okay since the organization already had contingeny plans in place if something happened to me in my civilian identity, I love you guys, goodbye"

The video ends and Juli goes over to Shute

"Shute...you're not technically allowed to take over until you are eighteen, but if you want you can get in a year's worth of training before taking over the mantle of your father"

"Yes, I would like that"

"Okay then, that's what we're going to do"

"Wait, if this is hereditary does that mean that Nana takes over if something happens to me and I don't have any kids by then?"

"Yes, but it also means that if you _do_ have kids and they are too young then she will be in charge in interim"

"Understood, but let's hope that never happens"

Over the next several years the Gundam Force went through many hardships, they almost lost Shute twice after he was legally old enough to take over his father's role and there had been a mysterious person for a while that could have been Shute's father and thus Chief Haro but it ultimately turned out to be an impostor. They also lost a few bases over the years as well and those base loses included the loss of Gundam Force personnel, but fortunately none of the Gundams were lost. Eventually Shute's father was found, he had indeed died but not when everyone thought he had, when he was found dead he had only been dead for about two months the rest of the time he had been held captive in a place that very few would have been able to escape successfully and was finally buried with full honors. Eventually Shute retired and his eldest daughter took over the position, and so it was for many, many years that the eldest child was the successor through the choice of the current Chief Haro like it had started with Shute, except once after a long standing tradition, but this was because everyone but the youngest had been killed in an attack, however the youngest was _too_ young at the time to even begin training for the post of Chief Haro, and was hidden and not told the truth of their identity until they turned eighteen since the entire family had been killed when they were only one years old. The adoptive family had known about the fact that the Gundam Force would eventually come for their child and train them to be Chief Haro by the interim leader and were prepared for that day, and had in fact prepared their child for the role they would eventually take up in very small, subtle ways, teaching the child what they could of Gundam Force history, self-defense lessons and just other small things that wouldn't catch the attention of any enemies of Gundam Force and as such when the day came for the Gundam Force to regain their true leader their true leader was already partially trained and ready for his role as leader, they just needed some fine tuning and lessons that the adoptive parents weren't able to teach because they didn't know it


End file.
